USS Valiant (alternate reality NCC-1707)
|registry=NCC-1707 |affiliation=Federation, |commander=Prue Halliwell-Tyson (2264-present) |launched=2264 |status=Active |altimage= }} In the alternate reality, the USS Valiant (NCC-1707) is a Federation starship, that's in service to in the mid-23rd century under the command of Captain Prue Halliwell-Tyson. (Star Trek: Valiant) Construction history Keel laydown The vessel was constructed at the Riverside Shipyard during the late 2250s under the watchful eyes of newly promoted Captain , and some of the components from the was used in the construction of the Valiant. Service record Shakedown cruise Its planned maiden voyage in 2263, under the command of Captain Prue Halliwell, was brought forward after Earth received a distress call from New Vulcan. The Valiant was the only vessel within range of the system and that it would take the Enterprise and several other Federation vessels an hour to get to the system, it was discovered that the Romulans were attacking the planet attempting to take it over to expand the Empire but the Valiant and her crew were able to get the job done. 2264 The first mission of Captain Halliwell was to investigate reports that a Klingon D7 class battlecruiser had attacked a Federation colony of Carpathian IV, a colony close to the Klingon Neutral Zone. Early reports indicated that the colony had been destroyed by the Klingons but upon arrival the crew discovered the colony in one piece with no signs of damage. An away team lead by Commander Jennifer Conner revealed that a Klingon commander had visited the colony to trade for blood grapes for making a drink they called bloodwine. Satisfied that the Klingon visit to Carpathian IV was peaceful, Captain Halliwell ordered the away team to return to the ship and be ready to leave orbit. Before the Valiant could leave, a Klingon arrived to greet the Valiant and the commander of the ship demanded to speak with the Captain of the Valiant on the planet's surface. Once on the surface, the Klingon introduced him self as Morag, afterwards asking if Captain Halliwell had anything to drink. Captain Halliwell ordered one of his bottles of Kentucky Bourbon to be beamed down. Both Halliwell and Morag shared the bottle while discussing tales of ancient battles both from the Klingon home world and earth. Each left the other in peace and their ships continued on their way to destinations on their sides of the border. On stardate 1313.3, Captain Halliwell took on board the noted British archaeologist Julia Harding. Julia had discovered the location of the lost starship on the surface of the H-class planet New Sahara. One member of the crew, Ensign Fadiya Dembo, was at odds with most of the crew who believed the ship had to be a myth; Fadiya believed the Cyclops was real. Discovery of a wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant While on a mission in the far reaches of Federation space the Valiant picked up some strange neutron emissions and enters an unknown portal to the otherside of the galaxy and discovers that it's a wormhole to another quadrant, while investigating their new surroundings they came across a planet that is homed to a shapeshifting species called Changelings and they fear solids "humans" due to their misunderstanding of how they are. Crew manifest Commanding officer *Captain Prue Halliwell-Tyson (2263-present) Executive officer *Commander Carl Stoeffles (2263-present) Helm officer *Lieutenant Alan Nelson (2263-present) Navigator/Tactical officer *Ensign/Lieutenant Junior Grade/Lieutenant Nicole Tyson (2263-present) Chief communications officer *Lieutenant Commander Sarah Martin (2263-present) Chief engineer *Lieutenant Commander Ben Tucker (2262-present) Chief medical officer *Doctor Ryan Langford (2263-present) Chief science officer *Lieutenant Commander T'Pau (2263-present) Technical information Category:Federation starships (alternate reality) Category:Constitution class starships (alternate reality)